The Singing Gang!
by my big siss' lil' sis
Summary: Kagome is a normal teenager, but not after being kidnapped by a band that turns out to be a gang as well.. InuKag
1. Chapter 1: What is happening!

Hi! I wanted to start writing another fanfic. And not just one, so here is my new fanfic. I hope you enjoy it!

I don't own Inuyasha!

* * *

_Chapter 1: TSG!_

Kagome was a 16 year old, she loved this one popular band that was called TSG she didn't know why they had called the band that, but she didn't care. The TSG was a hot new band.

The lead singer was a hot hanyou. He had silver hair and beautiful golden eyes and a well toned body. He was the boy Kagome thought was the hottest of them all.

The next hottest on Kagomes list was another silver haired boy, but he was nothing like the lead singer, he was hot like the lead singer, but this boy was demon and he never showed any emotions, while the lead singer always showed emotions. He was one of the guitarists.

Since the stoic boy was full demon and the lead singer was only hanyou, Kagome guessed they were half brothers, but they had never said that to the press or anyone other then the band so nobody knew their relation.

The next on the list were a human boy that had a short, low ponytail out of his short black hair. He was the second guitarist. He had almost purple eyes which were rather odd considering he wasn't a demon or hanyou. He like the others had a well toned body.

Then came a boy with long black hair pulled up in a high ponytail. He had brown eyes and was a demon as well. That was the third guitarist. He didn't look like anyone of the other band members, so Kagome didn't believe he had a relation to anyone of them, but you can never be sure of it as long as the band didn't tell anyone about them selves.

It was like this when the band should perform: They show up, they sing and they take off without saying anything.

The band had a girl on the drums, she had long, beautiful, brown hair pulled up in a high ponytail and she had brown eyes and a slim body. She was the girl background singer.

The band also had dancers. They had a dancer for all the boys and a few extra dancers who danced out to the side of the scene.

Kagome had seen them perform 4 days ago, when they performed in a stadium where Kagome lived close to. She had loved them! Everybody had...

Kagome was on her way to school when a boy jumped out in front of her, scaring her shitless.

"Who the HELL are you!?" Kagome all but yelled glaring at the boy. That's when she recognized him "Wow… you're like the lead singer of TSG!" Kagome whispered in disbelief.

"Don't say it out loud bitch! I swear if you do I'll kill you!" The singer hissed grabbing her upper arm.

"What do you want with me?!" Kagome asked in a low and freaked voice.

"You're coming with me!" He said pulling Kagome with him as he walked through the bush he jumped out from.

"Where are you taking me?!" Kagome asked with rage as the singer pulled her to sit on the back of his motorcycle. He drove of with Kagome almost falling of with the speed he drove with.

He stopped after driving half an hour.

"Why did you stop? It can't be here you are planning on taking me! There is nothing or no one in miles of a radius!" Kagome exclaimed almost getting worried about being left right there.

"Take this on!" Inuyasha said annoyed giving Kagome a clothes to tie over her eyes.

She did as said and once again the two of them took of on the motorcycle, but this time Kagome didn't know where they went.

Kagomes Pov.

After driving five minutes longer, the singer pulled over and got of the bike. He pulled me of the bike and began walking with me being pulled along. I was so freaked out by now; I didn't know what to think anymore. He pulled me into some sort of building. As soon as we interred the building I got pulled down a lot of stairs so I figured that we were underground. My arm hurt really badly by now, because that baka had this really tight grip on my upper arm.

I could hear that someone was walking up to us and I would guess that it's a girl, cause the person was wearing high heals.

"Welcome back Inuyasha! Why the hell did you kidnap the girl?!" The girl asked my capturer that I now found out held the name Inuyasha.

"I would like to know that to, you know!?" I hissed wondering the same question as the girl.

"Shut up, wench!" Inuyasha hissed back gripping my arm even tighter. I winched as the pain from the grip shot through me, but it didn't last long before the extra pain vanished so that the pain from before was the only pain. I clenched my teeth and growled. I really don't know where that came from. Never in my life have I growled like that.

"Did you just growl?" Inuyasha asked me, but I couldn't answer, cause I didn't want to answer, so I just stood there without answering his question.

Inuyashas Pov.

I stood waiting for an answer, not that it mattered it was more for my pride, I mean what wouldn't Sango think if I just let that stupid bitch not answer me, so I took matters into my hands instead of waiting for the bitch to answer, cause she clearly didn't have any intentions in answering me.

"Bitch! If you don't answer me when I'm talking to you I will make you pay the price for it!" I hissed. I gripped her arm tighter and once again I could feel her winch.

"I'll let it slip for this once, but if you don't answer when I'm talking to you again then it's the pain! Got it, get it, good!" I said and then turned my attention towards Sango.

"As for why I kidnapped the wench here… we need a dancer, you said so yourself… and I saw the bitch at the concert dancing and she is perfect for the job!" I said smirking when I saw the bitch become white as a ghost "I saw her dirty dancing with a boy at the concert and we need a dancer who knows how to sway her hips and dance dirty!" I kept on going just to see her become even whiter if that is even possible.

"Hold the phone! You want me to dirty-dance on a scene in front of thousands?! I can't do that!" The wench said making me smirk even wider than before.

Normal Pov.

"Well… you don't really have much of a choice!" Sango said suddenly with a smile gracing her lips.

"So… if I'm your new dancer can't I be allowed to take this stupid clothes of?! It smells real bad, you know!" Kagome said a little irritated… or a lot!

Inuyasha smirked and leaned down "It ain't a strip club you know… But I'll gladly do it!" Inuyasha whispered huskily into Kagomes ear "So what do you want to get out of first? You pants or the blouse?" Inuyasha continued smirking.

"HENTAI!!" Kagome yelled slapping Inuyasha for all she was worth. A loud SLAP!!! Echoed through the hall as Kagomes hand connected with Inuyashas cheek.

Kagome all but tore the clothes over her eyes off.

"Oh, no you didn't?!" Inuyasha hissed walking towards Kagome again since she had slapped him so hard that he had walked a couple of feet backwards.

"Oh, yes I di-it!" Kagome said back not nervous at all about what he would do to her.

Before Kagome knew of it Inuyasha had back-slapped her. Kagome fell hard against a wall because of the force of the back-slap.

Sango gasped as she hurriedly walked over to Kagome to see if she were ok.

"Are you ok? Can you stand?" Sango asked helping Kagome to her feet.

"I'm fine, thank you" Kagome said with a smile at Sango and then she turned a hard glare towards Inuyasha.

"Bastard!!" Kagome yelled angrily, but she didn't move towards him or past him she just stood there glaring.

"Sango! Show her to her new room!" Inuyasha said walking away from the two of them.

"Follow me" Sango said with a small smile.

Kagome nodded and followed Sango as she began walking down the long hall. "By the way… I'm Kagome!" Kagome said smiling at Sango who smiled back.

"I believe you've heard my name already" Sango said as she stopped in front of a door "It's nice to meet you! This is your room from now on… Oh, and I'll give you some appropriate clothes instead of those you are wearing" Sango said opening the door and walking in.

The room wasn't too bad… actually it was rather big! A queen sized bed was placed in the far end of the room and beside the bed were a walk in closet. There was a T.V placed in front of the bed, so you could watch T.V from the bed. The walls were blood red and the sheets on the bed were silver and black.

Sango walked out of the room before Kagome could say anything. Right after Sango left Kagome noticed a door. She walked over to the door and opened it slowly, almost like she was expecting something to jump out and attack her. Behind the door was a bathroom. There were a shower, toilet, mirror and a sink. Beside the sink lay a toothbrush and a hairbrush, oh and off course a tube of toothpaste. Instead of blood red the bathroom walls were silver.

"This is kinda cool!" Kagome exclaimed not really saying it to anyone, but still there came an answer.

"I'm glad you like it! If not it would be hell to stay here" Sango said coming up behind Kagome.

There room fell silent once again.

"So… I brought you some clothes!" Sango said after a little while.

"Do it have to be black or something?" Kagome asked looking at Sangos black clothes and then the black clothes lying on her bed.

"Actually… Yeah! It's after Inuyashas demand… that's why our gangs name is the black devils" Sango said startling Kagome.

"Is this a gang?! I thought you were a normal band, not a singing gang!" Kagome exclaimed making Sango laugh slightly.

"Well… actually that's what our bands name is" Sango said making Kagome confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that 'TSG' is standing for 'The Singing Gang'!" Sango said making Kagome sweat drop anime style.

"So you mean that 'TSG' is 'The Singing Gang'?!" Kagome asked/Stated just to be sure.

"Yeah! I'll leave you now, so you can change and put away the rest of the clothes I gave you" Sango said turning around and heading out the door.

When Sango closed the door Kagomes picked up some of the black clothes and walked into the bathroom to change.

Kagome walked out of the bathroom a quarter later after she took a shower and changed into the skimpy clothes.

"OMG! I look like a total slut in these clothes!" Kagome whined to herself looking herself over.

She was wearing a skimpy, black, leather skirt that barely covered her butt. For her upper half she was wearing a tank top that said 'Take a picture! It'll last longer…' the text didn't bother Kagome cause she normally used that expression if someone stared at her. Under the skirt she was wearing nettings which only helped looking more sluttish.

"I can't believe Sango would do this to me!" Kagome whined again.

* * *

A/N. I hope you liked my new fanfic. But because I started on a new fanfic. It doesn't mean I won't upload the other fanfic.

Bye for now!


	2. Chapter 2: Perv

Hi! Here's the next chapter!

I don't own Inuyasha.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Perv… 

Just as Kagome said that Sango walked in with an evil glint in her eyes "I'm sorry you don't like your new look" Sango said with a smile.

"Your mean! And I who thought that you could become my friend since I'm stuck here!" Kagome pouted.

"Well back to matters! We've decided to make a dance that all the dancers learn and dance together on stage instead of just dancing dirty" Sango said smiling.

"So… when am I going to learn this new dance?" Kagome asked sitting on her bed, but soon rose to her feet when she found out the skirt kept creeping up her legs.

"Actually it's in 15 minutes so we have to get going in about 10 minutes since the dancing room is in the other end of the building" Sango exclaimed sitting down on the bed.

"I have one question… Why do I get to wear this skirt and tank when you get to wear leather pants and a tank?" Kagome asked trying to sit down on the bed again while holding her skirt in place.

"Well that's because you're new and I'm not!" Sango said smiling at Kagomes intention in holding the skirt in place.

"So… how old are you?" Kagome asked just to get of the subject.

"I'm 17 years old… what about you?" Sango asked looking at her clock.

"I'm 16! So… how did you end up in the singing gang?" Kagome asked walking into the bathroom to get something to drink before having to dance.

"Well… I actually kinda ended here the same way as you… almost! You see, there's this boy here that's Inuyashas best friend, he spotted me and thought I was hot, so he kidnapped me about 2 years ago and since I've been a part of the gang and then when we started the band I knew I was good at drumming… so I became the drummer!" Sango explained rising to her feet and walking towards the door, gesturing for Kagome to follow her.

They walked down the many hallways talking about different things like there life how it was before they got kidnapped and stuff like that.

When they arrived a boy walked up to the 2 girls grinning perversely at them. He had black, short hair in a low ponytail and purplish-brown eyes.

"Hallo my dear Sango! And who might this be?" He asked gesturing to Kagome.

"My names Kagome" Kagome said extending her hand, for him to shake, but off course he just had to take it to his lips and kiss it.

"Hello there… my names Miroku" Miroku got down on one knee and asked his famous question "Will you bear my children?".

Kagome was taken aback, but decided to play along "Off course I will!" She said kissing him on the lips in a short kiss, making Miroku grin perversely like before.

"You serious?" Miroku asked his hand nearing her rear slowly.

"No! Off course I'm not serious!" Kagome said smacking him across the face.

Miroku fell to the floor unconscious with a red, glowing hand print on his left cheek.

"Wow… Kagome! I didn't know you had it in ya!" Sango said eyeing Kagome with a smile.

"You know I've always been good at fighting, Miroku should be glad I didn't give him a beating that didn't consist of only a tiny slap…" Kagome said smiling back at Sango.

"Well… he deserves it!" Sango said glaring daggers at the unconscious boy.

"Hey! You two! Get over here and start dancing!" Inuyashas voice boomed over the loud crowd of people in the room.

"We're coming now!" Sango yelled back walking towards Inuyasha and the other dancers.

Sango wasn't a dancer but she danced along anyway.

The one who made the dance was a girl with brown hair down a little longer than shoulder lengths. Some of her hair was up in a high ponytail to the side, while the rest were down normally. She had brown eyes and black skimpy clothes like everybody else.

"First we take a step to the right" Rin said and everybody obeyed and took a step to the right.

"Then we take the right arm out to the side, like this" Rin said and showed the dancers how to do it.

It went on like that in a couple of hours. When they finished the dance Rin had made Kagome and Sango meet up and began talking again.

"So how did you do?" Kagome asked to find a subject.

"It went alright, but I'm not a dancer so I could care less about the dance" Sango answered smiling a little "I want you to meet Rin the dancing instructor" Sango began walking and off course Kagome followed as she was supposed to.

"Hi Rin!" Sango said as she reached the girl.

"Oh, Hi Sango! How did I do?" Rin asked almost jumping up and down.

"You did wonderful! I love the dance you made!" Kagome answered instead of Sango.

"Thank you so much!" Rin said even happier than before "My name's Rin! Nice to meet you…"

"Kagome. Nice to meet you too Rin!" Kagome said already liking the girl.

"Are you new here?" Rin asked smiling big time.

"Yeah I got kidnapped today" Kagome answered frowning a little but then a smile took over.

"I'm sorry" Rin said getting a little sad herself "I got kidnapped too" Rin began smiling again "But it's kinda nice here! I got friends now and a place to live where I don't have to pay rent on it".

"Yeah, it's actually fun living here" Sango said also smiling.

"I guess you're right about the friend thing and that you get a place to live and it has been fun enough to stay until now" Kagome said also smiling already over the sadness she had about being kidnapped.

"So wanna go to my room and chat or something?" Sango asked the two girls when it became quiet once again.

"Yeah, why not! I don't have anything to do right now, except maybe taking a bath!" Rin said and Kagome agreed with that.

"Maybe we could go take a bath and then meet up?" Kagome asked as they all walked towards the rooms.

"I'm in for that plan" Sango said from beside Kagome.

"Then do you know where Sangos room is?" Rin asked from the other side of Kagome.

"No, I haven't been there yet" Kagome said to Rin and then turned her attention to Sango, waiting for an explanation.

"Well it's actually just tree doors down from your own room Kagome so it shouldn't be that hard to find.

"What way?" Kagome asked smiling at Sango as she heard it wasn't far from her own room.

"Why you walk out of your room you turn left and then walk to the third door and that's my room" Sango explained smiling back.

"Where is your room Rin?" Kagome asked smiling at Rin now.

"It's the one across from Sangos" Rin replied smiling back just as big a smile as Kagome.

"Then it's a deal! We meet at my room in 15 minutes" Sango said as Kagome stopped in front of her room.

"See you guys in a bit" Kagome said closing the door behind her as she walked inside.

The three meet at Sango as they had agreed too a couple of minutes later than they agreed too though.

"So what do you wanna talk about or do?" Sango asked as they sat down on her bed.

"What about how you like Miroku?" Rin asked and Kagome snickered slightly from her spot on the bed.

"I don't like that perverted baka!" Sango exclaimed hitting Rin with a pillow.

Rin took another pillow and hit Kagome, who took the last pillow and hit Sango and so the pillow fight began. That is until someone knocked on the door.

Sango rose to her feet and walked over to the door. She opened the door fully and in came the leader himself (Inuyasha).

"What is going on inhere? It sounds like you keep elephants in here!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

He turned too look at the bed just as a pillow hit him square in the face.

"Who did that!?" Inuyasha all but yelled at the two girls sitting on the bed.

"I did! Don't you dare call me and Rin elephants!" Kagome hissed at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha walked over too Kagome and made a move too slap her, but Kagome already had up a shield.

"Oh, so you're a little miko, huh?" Inuyasha asked smirking.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I am!" Kagome said back smirking a little herself.

"Very well then, bitch! If you use your power on me one more time… it'll be your friends' funeral" Inuyasha threatened walking away from Kagome and over to Sango instead, because she stood at the door still.

"You can't just threaten us, ya know!" Sango said to Inuyasha just as he was about to leave.

"I can and I will!" Inuyasha said back "And keep it down! People will think you're doing something in here" Inuyasha said referring to something perverted.

"Perv…" Rin muttered so that Inuyasha could only just make out what she said.

"It wasn't me who said that I referred to something perverted… that would be you! So you're the one that's a perv Rin!" Inuyasha said back smirking as he walked all the way out of the door and began making his way down the hallway. Inuyasha walked up the stairs to the next floor where his office lay.

"So… What do you wanna do now?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha was out of ear shot.

"We could play a game?" Sango asked smirking at her idea of what game it should be.

"Ok! What game?" Rin asked smiling.

"What about truth or dare?" Sango asked grinning.

"Fine by me!" Kagome said smirking like Sango and now also Rin.

"Who is going to start?" Rin asked as Sango once again sat down on the bed.

"Sango!" Kagome said pointing her thumb at Sango.

"Rin, truth or dare?" Sango asked waiting for Rin to answer before continuing.

"Truth!" Rin said exited.

"Have you ever kissed Sesshomaru?" Sango asked.

Kagome sat there confused 'Who the hell is Sesshomaru?' She thought but didn't ask Rin or Sango, she would wait 'til Rin had answered the question.

"No!"

"Rin, you do know that it's a yes if he has kissed you, right?" Kagome asked smirking when Rin blushed.

"Then… yes" Rin said a pink tinting her cheeks. "Kagome, truth or dare!" Rin asked after a little while.

"Dare!" Kagome answered smiling nervously.

"I dare you too go to Inuyashas' office and flirt with him and then kiss him, on the lips!" Rin said smirking.

"NOOO!!!" Kagome all but yelled out.

"You have to do it!" Sango reminded Kagome, also smirking.

"Fine!" Kagome said defeated.

"we'll show you the way!" Rin and Sango exclaimed at the same time.

"I'm so gonna kill you two after this!" Kagome said as the three girls walked down the hall before climbing the stairs.

They walked up to the office door and Kagome knocked on the door.

A voice from inside boomed "Come in!" And Kagome recognized the voice as Inuyashas.

Rin and Sango walked a little ways away, but they didn't go that long a ways away so they couldn't hear what they two would talk about.

Kagome opened the door and walked in.

Inuyasha got a little surprised at the sight before him, he didn't exactly expect Kagome too visit his office.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked not bothering too look up from his papers laying on the desk.

"Aww… Can't I come visit you without having a reason?" Kagome asked pouting.

'Why the hell is that wench flirting with me?!' Inuyasha thought confused.

* * *

A/N. That's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Bye for now! 


	3. Chapter 3: Kouga and kisses

I don't own Inuyasha and the gang.... enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapter 3: You tried to kill me?!

Kagome walked around the desk and sat down right in front of Inuyasha making him look up from the papers that Kagome just sat on. The skirt was so short it didn't leave anything to the imagination as it traveled even further up her legs.

"So... anything I should know about you?" Kagome asked in a sexy voice.

"…" No answer...

"What about if you're _Kagome leans down towards Inuyashas mouth_ a great kisser" Kagome ended kissing Inuyasha full on the lips and to her surprise he kissed back after a millisecond.

Kagome pulled back blushing deep red colour then all of a sudden she said in her best angry voice "Why the hell did you do that?!".

"I didn't do anything!" Inuyasha said in the same angry voice now though his eyes held confusion.

"You kissed me back!"

"It was you who kissed me!"

"So what!? You weren't supposed to kiss me back!"

"Who made you kiss me?!" Inuyasha asked in a deadly low voice.

"Nobody did"

"Is that so…? Well for your information I can tell your lying" Inuyasha said with more of a normal tone of voice than before.

"And how is that?" Kagome asked a little confused.

"I can smell your emotions. Oh, and by the way I can smell you liked the kiss so don't give me that crap about it!".

"Ehhehe… I should go now" Kagome said hoping down from the desk and walking towards the door.

"…" Inuyasha didn't say anything as Kagome walked out the door closing it with a soft click behind her.

'What the hell is wrong with me!? I fucking kissed that damned bitch back! And what the hell made her kiss me in the fucking first place!?' Inuyasha thought going back to his paper work, but finding it kinda hard after Kagomes little visit.

Kagome walked out of the room and as soon as the door was closed behind her Rin and Sango jumped her.

"Did he really kiss back?!" Rin squealed happily like a little school girl would.

"Well… kinda… yeah!" Kagome stuttered hesitantly trying to get out of the two girls grasp.

"He must like you!" Sango squealed like Rin did.

"Yeah, or else he would have killed you for flirting with him and kissing him. He is a gang leader after all and don't let people do such things"

"What the hell! You mean to say that you two tried to get me killed!" Kagome hissed a little angry with the two girls.

"Take a chill pill!" Sango said not flinching even a bit at Kagome outburst.

"Yeah, take it easy! Nobody got killed, right?" Rin said kind of scared after Kagomes sudden change of mood.

"That is so not the point," Kagome said in an angry tone of voice like before, "you didn't even care that you made me do something dangerous and you didn't even bother to give me something to use as defense if he tried to kill me! What kind of friends does that?! Apparently you two!" Kagome finished of walking down the hall with slightly red cheeks from all of her anger with the two suppose-to-be friends.

"We didn't mean it that way Kagome!" Rin tried to tell Kagome running down the hall trying to catch up with her with Sango by her side.

"Yeah, Kagome! It was not like we thought he would kill you or else we would have not made you flirt and kiss Inuyasha" Sango also desperately tried to reason Kagome.

Kagome stopped and looked at them "I'm tired… so I'm just gonna go take a nap or something like that. See you two later" And with that Kagome turned and walked into her new room closing the door with a little squeaky noise.

She walked over towards her bed once the door was closed and let her body fall down on it with her head right on the pillow.

'I'm so confused! What was that feeling I got when I kissed Inuyasha? And it got worse when he kissed back..?' Kagome thought to herself while looking at the ceiling above, 'I don't know what to do! I'm stuck as one of the dancers for a band that also turned out to be a gang and now I'm getting weird feelings for the leader. What the hell is wrong with my life?! I just wanted to be a normal teenager! Life sucks some times! Well I'll sleep on it and just like see what happens later…' Kagome closed her eyes and soon after she was of to dream land without noticing the figure that were quietly opening her door and walking into her room.

The person walked over towards Kagomes bed, eyes never leaving the angelic face of the peacefully sleeping girl, "What have you done to me?" The person whispered in a low voice as to not wake up Kagome, "I just met you and I'm already taking a liking in you. I've never done that so quickly before".

But unbeknownst to whispering hanyou the sleeping girl was awakened after the first words he said and heard the rest of what he confessed, 'Omg! He likes me?!' Kagome thought and then drifted back to sleep without Inuyasha noticing she was ever awake.

Kagome woke up after sleeping about 45 minutes.

"Where am I?" Kagome asked herself confused looking around the dark room, then it all came back to her, everything that had happened with Rin, Sango and most of all Inuyasha 'he said he liked me' Kagome thought frankly. "I don't know what to do…!?" Kagome whined to herself walking out of the room and into the bathroom to clean up a bit.

'I wonder what time it is?' Kagome questioned not really knowing how long her "nap" had been. She looked at the clock hanging above the door in the bathroom; it read 10.34 pm. Kagome walked out of the bathroom after freshening herself up a bit, with the help of the sink and some water.

'I'm hungry..!' Kagome whined to herself as she grabbed her shoes, or should I say, sluttish looking high heals, and put them on before walking out the door closing it neatly behind her making sure no one accidentally walked into her room and by accident, mistake her stuff with their own and accidentally take it out of her room and into their own.

As Kagome walked slowly down the long hallway she couldn't get that one sentence out of her head: I just met you and I'm already taking a liking in you.

Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her, the person started walking faster and so did Kagome. She began getting nervous and started jogging down the hall faster and faster 'til she suddenly got pulled back. The person behind her had placed his or her hand around her wrist stopping her little run away from the person. Kagome assumed it were a man after all a woman wouldn't have such a large hand, or so Kagome hoped, for the sake of the girl...

"Do you want any help finding your destination, you look like you could use it, aren't you new around here?" Now Kagome definitely hoped that it was a man, or else she would really have a great time laughing her butt off.

"Yeah where's the kitchen? and don't touch me damnit!" Kagome pulled her wrist away from the strangers grip and turned around to get a look off the guy, or girl cougahahahahcough.

The guy looked around her age maybe a year or two older, his long black hair swayed from side to side from his high ponytail or should i say wolf tail, he had beautiful blue eyes. He was quite allot taller than her with well toned muscles.

* * *

A/N OMG!! I'm so, so sorry! I haven't updated in a really long time! I just didn't know what to write and I've had a lot of problems and stuff to do.. Sorry! Would anyone please give me any ideas?! Cause I have about none!


	4. Chapter 4: Games

I don't Inuyasha and the other persons in this fanfic...

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Games

The guy took Kagome by the hand and led her towards the kitchen; well at least she supposed so.

"Didn't I tell you not to touch me?!" Kagome hissed in a low voice not liking being led by the hand.

"Well it's just that you are so damn irresistible" He replied with a smile and kept holding her hand.

Kagome pulled her hand back and kept on walking beside him. "What's your name anyway?" She asked remembering she didn't even know this guys name.

"It's Kouga and yours my lovely?" The guy replied once again taking her hand.

"It's Kagome and would you stop touching my hand and me in general?" Kagome said a little annoyed.

"What is it with you? Why can't I touch your hand?" Kouga said confused, he didn't like getting rejected.

"Well to begin with I don't know you" Kagome answered looking around for the kitchen.

Kouga smiled brightly, "well… then I'll tell you a little about myself" He stopped walking and wrapped an arm around Kagomes' waist. He leaned forward quickly and kissed her passionately, but when he didn't feel Kagome kissing him back he pulled away again.

"YOU FREAKING PERVERT! WHY DID YOU KISS ME!!!" Kagome all but yelled at him.

He was taking aback and stunned answered: "I wanted you to learn a little about me?" He smiled kinda nervously. Just as he had answered he was smacked into the wall by a furious Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA! What did you do that for?!" Kagome almost yelled out in surprise, but she didn't get an answer.

Inuyasha held Kouga pinned to the wall while he hissed: "Don't you ever touch Kagome again!".

Kagome walked over to the two boys and tried to pull Inuyasha away from the wolf demon, but seeing how strong Inuyasha is it was a little difficult for her.

"Why not, it's not as if she's yours" Kouga replied pushing Inuyasha off of him.

Inuyasha was dumbstruck, he couldn't answer Kouga because Kagome was there and he didn't wanna admit his new found feelings for her.

Kagome knew he wouldn't answer with her there so instead she said: "Cut the crap Inuyasha I know you like me. You said it yourself" Kagome said all serious and then began walking away trying to find the damn kitchen and she didn't feel like watching the two boys fight.

Inuyasha had a surprised expression all over his face and just stood there a couple of seconds before turning around to look at Kagome walking away.

"Don't tell anyone or you're dead" Inuyasha said over his shoulder and then quickly followed Kagome. He didn't know what to say to her or what to do so he just walked on in silence.

"Why the hell are you following me?" Kagome asked not even glancing at him.

"I can go wherever the hell I want bitch" Inuyasha said harshly and kept following her.

"Well since you're already here… Where is the kitchen?" Kagome asked desperately trying to find some food.

"I never told you I like you! It must have been one of your silly dreams!" Inuyasha suddenly burst out.

"God you're so stupid! First of all… You kissed me back! Second of all… you walked into my room while you thought I was sleeping and said you like me!" Kagome pointed out and began running.

"HEY! DON'T YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME!" Inuyasha yelled running after her. Soon enough he caught up with her and pinned her up at a wall. "Don't you ever run away from me again" He said in a low threatening voice, "And why the hell did you try running away from me in the first place!?".

Kagome struggled to get away while she said "Because you're mean to me anyway so why bother talking to you!?" She got out of his grip and tried walking away from him, but only took one step before being pulled back and thrown into the wall once again.

"I don't believe I told you to walk away" Inuyasha said smirking.

"I don't believe I have to get your permission to walk away" Kagome answered glaring at him.

"From now on you WILL obey my every command! If I tell you to give me a striptease you do it, if I tell you to go make me some dinner you do it! Got it bitch?" Inuyasha said smirking big time and thinking about the striptease thing.

"I would never obey you! You're just a cocky, self-centred, egoistical JERK! Got it bitch?" Kagome said smirking back while glaring at him.

Inuyasha threw her at the ground: "Don't you ever talk to me like that again!".

"Why? What are you gonna do about it?!" Kagome said not nervous at all, "I mean if you like me so much then you can't hurt me, or are you gonna be a bad boy" Kagome kept mocking on.

"You better run bitch" Inuyasha said calmly and walked towards her.

Kagome didn't move an inch; she just sat there waiting for him so do something. To her surprise he jumped at her and started tickling her to death.

"Are you done being a pain in the ass bitch? Or do you want me to continue?" Inuyasha asked still tickling her.

"AHAHA STOP AHAHA!!!" Kagome tried her best to stop him but he was to strong.

Inuyasha stopped and said: "So are you gonna be a good bitch now?"

"Are you gonna be nice to me?" Kagome answered.

"In your dreams bitch!" He answered.

"Well there's your answer, now GET OFF OF ME!" She halfway yelled and threw him off.

"You're so hot when your upset" Inuyasha said and winked at her, "I could almost take you right here and right now"

Kagome had a shocked expression and started backing off.

"Don't be shy babe, you know you want a piece of me" He winked once again and walked up at her.

"I didn't expect that" Kagome said still shocked and not knowing what to do she just kept walking.

"Good thing you're wearing a short skirt babe" Inuyasha kept going.

"Leave me the hell alone!" Kagome said and began running.

This time Inuyasha didn't follow, "God that was so much fun, well I better get back to my office" Inuyasha said to himself smirking.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now ^^


	5. Chapter 5: I own you

I don't own Inuyasha or the other persons and bla bla...

* * *

Chapter 5: I own you

Inuyasha was sitting in his office when someone burst open the door and walked in calmly. It was his stupid half brother… Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, what do you want?" Inuyasha asked annoyed looking Sesshoumaru straight into his cold eyes.

"I merely want to warn you about the new gang in town. They are supposed to be very dangerous and want to take over the city." Sesshoumaru never showed any emotions and was never worried about anything.

"So you say we meet up with them and 'chat' a little" Inuyasha said smirking and standing up.

"Yes, that would be the best idea. We have to teach them who is in charge here." Sesshoumaru said his face still stoic.

"Gather everyone in the meeting room and I'll be right there" Inuyasha said and walked out the door.

He walked down the hall back to where he had seen Kagome run of. _She was trying to find the kitchen right? So she must be there unless she couldn't find it… _Inuyasha thought heading towards the nearest kitchen.

Sure enough she was there. It looked like a tornado had been passing by.

"What the hell did you do to my kitchen!?" Inuyasha exclaimed looking… Stunned. _How can one stupid bitch make such a big mess in such short time? _He thought amazed and walked up behind her.

"I made some lunch what else would I be doing in a freaking kitchen dumbass?!" Kagome answered annoyed and turned around to look at him, "what are you doing here anyway? Following me AGAIN?!".

"Actually yes, I need you to do something" Inuyasha answered smirking.

He lunged at her quite quickly.

* * *

**Kagomes POV.**

_What is he up to?… He's so freaking weird… _ I thought dodging the attack and standing behind him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!!!!???" I screamed and took a step further back.

I watched his impressed look and looked sceptically at him, "what's wrong with you!?"

I didn't know how to react… He was like a freaking girl PMSing, one moment he liked her and the other he wanted to screw her and now punch her?! Seriously what's up with this guy?

* * *

**Normal POV.**

"I was just testing you bitch take a freaking chill pill" Inuyasha said and grabbed her arm harshly dragging her out the kitchen.

"HEY! What about my food! I'm starving here!" Kagome began complaining trying to get back to her food.

"Your food can wait!" Inuyasha said and kept walking on with Kagome trying to escape.

"I'm gonna kill somebody if I don't my food!!!" She yelled and slapped Inuyasha across the face.

Inuyasha shocked let go of Kagome who didn't hesitate to run and get her sandwich. She returned straight after and walked in front of Inuyasha.

"Aren't you coming? I said something important was up?" Kagome said innocently and took a bite of her sandwich.

"Damn! You can't just do what you want! I'm in charge here!" Inuyasha hissed angrily and walked up to her taking her sandwich from her.

"HEY! Give that back!" Kagome said trying to get it back. But instead of answering Kagome, Inuyasha just took a bite of it, ticking her off completely.

"That's it! I am SO OUT OF HERE! I don't wanna dance for a stupid gang who treats there dancers like crap!" Kagome said and stomped down the hall trying to find a way out.

"Like hell you're not going anywhere!" Inuyasha said and followed her every step. He grabbed her arm to stop her from walking and then picked her up bridal style and began walking the other way.

"Put me down! I don't wanna be here anymore!" Kagome began crying "I miss my family! I wanna go home!".

Inuyasha kept walking with a shocked expression grazing his features. "You can't go home" He said quietly as if scared of upsetting her even more.

"Where are you taking me!?" Kagome said between her sobs.

"Into the meeting room, we need your help with a gang war thing, so stop crying, okay?" Inuyasha said almost sounding concerned about her.

"Why aren't you yelling at me like always and calling me a bitch?" Kagome asked in surprise wiping her tears away.

"Feh! It's not because I'm going soft if that's what you think!" Inuyasha stated and dumped Kagome who landed hard on the ground. "Get up and follow" Inuyasha said opening the door into the supposed to be meeting room.

Kagome looked around the room at everybody and stepped inside. She could recognise Sango, Miroku, Kouga and Rin, well off course she had seen the guitarist who looked like Inuyasha before but she hadn't met him or knew his name or anything. There were some other people there too but she had never seen them before.

"What is SHE doing here!?" Sesshoumaru asked sending cold glares.

"I would like to know that too" Kagome said and was about to leave when Inuyasha spoke up and grabbed her arm tightly.

"We need her help. She's a miko and can fight" Inuyasha said and seated Kagome in the nearest chair and sat down himself.

"I can't fight! What are you talking about?!" Kagome stood up at once.

"Sit down" Inuyasha growled and continued his brilliant idea, or well he wanted to but Kagome still stood up and he was loosing his temper with her. "SIT DOWN OR I'LL MAKE YOU!" He yelled rising to his feet.

Everyone gawked at the two and sat there waiting for what would happen next.

Kagome sent Inuyasha a death glare and turned away from him and began walking towards the door coldly.

"Walk out of that door and die" Inuyashas voice was cold and hard. He meant it.

"And you will be the one to kill me?" Kagome asked and turned to look his deadly in the eyes.

"Yes I will" Inuyasha walked towards her slowly and threatening.

"I'd love to see that, but you can't hurt me" Kagome said not nervous at all.

"Inuyasha don't do it!" Sango said sternly rising to her feet alarmed by now.

Inuyashas eyes flashed red and luckily it didn't escape Sesshoumarus eyes. He jumped up and lunged at Inuyasha pinning him to the nearest wall. "Kouga and Miroku get your asses over here!" Sesshoumaru yelled having a hard time holding Inuyasha pinned to the wall. Inuyashas eyes were blood red and Kagome ran out of the room scared as hell. Sango and Rin quickly follow Kagome running down the hall.

"Wait up Kagome!" Sango yelled, but Kagome kept running.

Rin had always been the fast one, being the little one, so she got to Kagome and grabbed her wrist making her fall backwards down on the ground with Rin somehow ending on top of her. "Kinky" Sango said with a wink when she walked up to the two girls.

"Shut up…" Rin said playfully and got of Kagome. "Why are you running away from me and Sango?" Rin asked confused "I thought we had become friends" Rin sounded all sad now.

"I have to get away from here… away from Inuyasha and the whole gang thing" Kagome said and looked up at the two. "I miss my family so bad and I don't fit in here… He treats me like hell anyway" Kagome said and sighed.

"Do you know why he freaked out in there?" Sango asked and hugged Kagome tightly as if to comfort her.

"No I don't… I guess I ticked him off…" Kagome said tears starting to swell up in her eyes. "I don't wanna fight I don't wanna be a member of a gang that kill other people".

"He freaked out because he's worried about you. I know him… he would never loose control over a girl if it wasn't because he loved her and was worried about her, and then when you challenged him he just lost control of himself" Sango said smiling reassuringly. Rin stood up too and joined the hugging girls.

"But what happened to him? I sensed his aura change, it became more powerful" Kagome said in confusion.

"Well…" Rin started off "… His demon blood took over, so he couldn't control himself".

"It's not very often it happens and normally he wouldn't become a demon just because you tick him off a little" Sango said a little confused herself as to why Inuyasha had lost control.

* * *

**Inuyashas POV.**

I woke up as if I'd been in some kind of trance and suddenly it came back to me as I saw the 3 guys holding me pinned against a wall.

"Is she alright?" was the first thing that came to mind, I began to panic. I looked from Sesshoumaru to Miroku to Kouga but no one gave me any answers as they let go of me. "What did I do to her?!" I yelled franticly and ran out of the meeting room. I could smell tears but no blood as I ran down the hall and found Sango and Rin hugging Kagome. I ran up to them. "Sango and Rin get into the meeting room and close the door, I'll be there in a minute" I said almost softly. My eyes never leaved Kagome who looked ready to run if I tried to kill her. She was…. Scared of me. It hurt a little seeing the look in her eyes, but it was my own fault after all.

As soon as I heard Sango and Rin close the door into the meeting room I took a step closer to Kagome. "Are you alright?" I asked worried not knowing how to begin.

"I guess I'm alright…" Kagome answered me but she didn't sound convincing to me.

"Listen Kagome…" I didn't know how to continue but I could at least give it a try "… I didn't mean to hurt you" I tried to approach her but she took a step back as I tried. "I'm so glad Sesshoumaru and the others stopped me from getting to you…".

"Why?" Kagome said and I could see the confusion in her eyes, "You said you would kill me and you tried so why are you glad that they stopped you, I'm just a stupid bitch anyway remember? The only reason I'm here is so you can use me in your dance on stage and apparently now you want me to be some part of your gang AND you want to kill me at the same time" Kagome said calmly and it sent chills down my spine as she said all those things about me wanting to kill her.

"Kagome I never wanted to kill you…" I said a little sadness in my voice.

"Why not? You said you would… and since when have you begun using my name instead of bitch?" She wanted to know why, but I didn't want to admit it to her.

"Stop asking all those questions" I said trying to avoid the subject.

"Stop avoiding my question, answer me" Kagome said and I could see the tears in her eyes building up ready to fall.

"Please don't cry Kagome… I don't want you to die because I like you… a lot…" it took all the strength I had to admit that openly to her, but I was glad that I did.

"But…" She couldn't find the words; she just stood there staring at me almost staring right through me.

I took a step closer to her so badly wanting to hold her in my arms right now. She took a step back and I felt reject… "Feh!" I said turning around walking away from her, but suddenly I felt her hand grab my wrist making me stop walking.

* * *

**Kagomes POV.**

I stood there holding his wrist thinking about him… _do I like him like he likes me? I'm so confused I don't know if I like him like that… he's always so mean to me but now he's so sweet so gentle… he opened up to me… I guess I do like him _I though and came to a conclusion "Inuyasha… I… I like you too…" I stammered out and walked up in front of him "Please don't walk away from me…" I said and watched his facial expression turn from disappointed and angry to happy.

It didn't take him long to understand what I just said and he actually did something that surprised me. He kissed me. I could feel the warmth of his lips in a soft kiss. I didn't expect him so kiss me… and it was so gentle and soft… I kissed back and then after a moment or to pulled away.

Suddenly he turned back to the other Inuyasha… the gang leader part of him. "Your mine now" He stated and took my hand pulling me with him.

"What do you mean with: your mine now!?" I exclaimed shocked and maybe a little angry with him, "I'm my own! You can't just own me!" I took my hand from his and stopped walking.

"Yes I can and I will, now come on!" Inuyasha said as he walked on towards the meeting room.

_We'll take this one after__wards _I thought and followed after Inuyasha _this is far from over, he can't just tell me I'm his like that as if he owns me now, I did so not agree on that! _

* * *

A/N: That was a little longer than normally, hope you enjoyed ^^


End file.
